


The Goddess of beauty

by KendraPendragon



Series: 400 followers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, mollrene, victorian!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt-fill to the 400 followers celebration.<br/>"Anonymous asked: If you wouldn't mind, I would love to read some Mollrene! (Fluff, friendship, smut, whatever you want) I recently started shipping them and am saddened by the lack of fics."<br/>Mollrene Victorian!lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess of beauty

“You are biting your lip.”

Molly jumped, the coal pencil slipping from her hand and falling to the ground. Her cheeks blushed as she saw the glint of amusement in the clever blue eyes which were looking at her.  
Of course it would be her finding her in the gardens, catching her in this embarrassing situation.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Molly mumbled, quickly shutting her sketch book and bending over to pick up her pencil from the still moist grass.

“A very ungraceful habit for a young woman, some might say. Your lips are red and swollen now. Are you trying to get the attention of one of the suitors, Miss Hooper?”

Molly clenched her jaw. Why on earth did this woman continue to seek her out and tease her?

“Of course I am not trying to get anyone’s attention, as you know very well, Miss Adler. As you can see I am in the middle of the labyrinth right after dawn on my own. Any person walking by would assume I want to be left alone…and continue walking.”

Miss Irene Adler just chuckled and sat down next to her on the bench. Molly’s blush deepened as she felt her thigh press against her own.

“You are alone too much, Miss Hooper. It drives you too odd places at odd times, doing odd things. I don’t dare to think what thoughts are dancing around in this pretty little head of yours.”

She saw how Miss Adler’s gaze traveled ahead and Molly squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

“A fine piece of art, indeed. I especially like how delicately the fabric has been carved. The sunlight is shining right through it…ah, that’s why you’re here now.”

“Yes”, Molly pressed through her teeth. Why did she always feel hot when this impossible woman was talking to her? Why did she tremble under her scrutinizing look?

She could see the slightly taller woman’s smile before she spoke.

“And there I thought you just wanted an undisturbed opportunity to look at the soft curves of her breasts.”

Molly gasped and jumped up.

“Miss Adler! How…how dare you! To imply that…that..”

Miss Adler rose to her feet as well, ignoring the fit Molly wanted to break into and walked over the statue of Venus. Molly was about to grab her skirt and run when her eyes widened in shock.

Irene Adler’s delicate hand had reached out and cradled Venus’ cheek of florentine marble.

“Look at this gaze”, she said in the softest tone Molly had ever heard her voice.

“So warm. Inviting, tender…only the smile of a woman can be so soft and sensual.”

Molly stood there, rooted to the spot. Unable to speak or think clearly. All she could do was watch Miss Adler’s hand caress the pale marble cheeks, her thumb grazing her full bottom lip.

Unaware of it, Molly drew in her own bottom lip, licking it.

Miss Adler’s fingers followed the curve of Venus’ chin down to her throat.

Molly felt her skin tingle as her fingers wandered along the perfectly gouged shoulder.  
And then, oh Lord, all kinds of feelings flooded her body when Molly watched Miss Adler’s gracile fingers trail down to the full, round breast of the marble statue. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she watched Miss Adler’s devoted caresses, her fingertips following the curve of her breast before one of the pale digits very slowly stroke the little hard bud in the middle.

Molly gasped and she had to resist the urge to cover her own breasts, feeling the buds under the soft fabric rise and harden.

All of her skin felt like it had been set on fire. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. Awe had struck her and it made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before.

Beautiful. It was all so beautiful. Seeing her in the glorious morning light, her black hair sparkling with orange, the glow of the sun caught in Irene Adler’s cheeks while she gingerly pressed her soft body against the hard marble figure of the female statue, her hand fondling the breast with so much affection.

Their gazes locked when Miss Adler placed her cheek against the one made of marble and Molly felt like lightning had struck her.

“You wanted to draw, Miss Hooper,”, came the purr of Miss Adler and her eyes were filled with a heat comparable to the sun, “draw.”

Molly blinked several times. But only Miss Adler’s amused giggle was able to shake her out of her frozen state.

“I-I-I can’t possibly…”

Molly was wringing her hands, walking to the bench and back, looking everywhere but at Miss Adler.

“You will lose the light, Miss Hooper.”

Their eyes met again. Miss Adler’s hand was still caressing Venus’ exposed mound. And the smile on her face was even more tender than any sculptor could ever master to carve into stone.

Wordlessly, Molly sat down on the bench and picked up her sketch book and her pencil. Biting her lip and blushing even more than before, she lifted her eyes, drinking in every line, every curve of the two women and started to draw.

After a while, Molly forgot what she was drawing and focused solely on the lines. It helped her to relax…well, as relaxed as she could be in the presence of Miss Irene Adler. She still was quite shaken every time she looked into her sparkling blue eyes, admittedly the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

When the sketch was done, Molly closed her book and rose from her seat.

“I think we should go back. I’m sure Mama is already looking for me.”

“Have you finished?” Miss Adler inquired casually as she detached herself from the statue and walked back to Miss Hooper.

“Let me see.”

“No!”

With wide eyes, Molly pressed the sketch book to her chest. Miss Adler frowned.

“I want to see it.”

“I-It’s just a sketch.”

Miss Adler reached out and Molly took a hurried step backwards, almost stumbling over her pale yellow dress.

“Miss Hooper, how can you still be so tense? This is getting quite dull. Just show me the sketch.”

Once again Miss Adler made an attempt to grab the book and once again Molly slipped away from her.

Just then, the faint voice of her mother sounded and it was like lightning had struck her. She turned her head to see if her mother would magically appear in the middle of the labyrinth, knowing what sinful things they had done this past hour.

It was only a second, but it was long enough for Miss Adler to cross the distance between them. Molly’s head snapped back when she felt her cool fingers curl around her wrist. She gasped when she found her face right in front of her own, her body just as close, leaving only two fingers of space between them.

Yet again, Molly Hooper lost the ability to breathe. But her restless eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her, memorizing every little dot of pale and dark blue in her irises.

“When you’re finished, you will show me, Miss Hooper. Is that understood?”

Shivers ran up and down her body, starting at the part where Miss Adler’s hand was wrapped around her wrist. Every sensible thought had been wiped from her mind. Miss Adler’s body heat clashed against her skin like the sea against the shore and her heart was pounding painfully fast against her bosom.

Miss Adler started smiling and her eyes traveled over her face with a glint in the pale orbs that felt like a promise.

“If you show me and I like what I see, I may reward you with a kiss.”

Another gasp fell from Molly’s lips and her eyes instantly hurried down to the thin red lips of Miss Adler.

A kiss, did it echo through Molly’s brain. A kiss.

She swallowed hard.

She didn’t hear the call of her mother this time.

“Now, let us go back to your mother. She must be worried sick. But I am certain she will understand that I left you no choice but to accompany me on my morning walk, yourself seizing the opportunity to draw some flowers and birds.”

While Miss Adler hooked her arm under Molly’s and lead her back to the big house, Molly hardly registered where they were going. Neither did she hear the gentle scolding of her mother after they had reached her, blaming both the women for not wearing warmer clothes.

There was nothing but this soft purr ringing in Miss Molly Hooper’s ears, whispering these promising words over and over again: A kiss


End file.
